Love, Purify
by EndlessDevotionx
Summary: It was said that the love of the gaurdian of the Shikon no Tama and a demon would cleanse the Jewel of all it's power, thus ridding the world of it's potential danger. She thought it was all over, but she was wrong. HieixKag; KurxKag; SessxKag
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A/N: I haven't wrote a fic in forever, and I literally had to go and run after inspiration in order to get a plot set in my head for ANY story. Please, take the time to read this along with the Author's Note in the end.

* * *

><p>It was over...<p>

…Was it really…?

Everyone stood there for what seemed like a long five minutes, taking in the absence of Naraku's chuckle and the sound of battle. They were shocked into silence, registering the fact within their minds. Naraku's screams had ended long ago, his heart torn from his body, laying rendered into pieces on the dirt ground. The dark demon's blood dripped from Inuyasha's claws, and his expression was unreadable. All he could think was… _Was it really...?_

"Houshi!" Sango finally broke the silence. She ran to the monk and hastily grabbed his left hand, removing the beads and letting the cloth of his sleeve fall. "Nothing," she gasped. There was nothing there, the void was completely gone. "Houshi, there's nothing there!" A wide smile graced her features and tears welled up in her eyes. Kagome, overhearing the news, felt the feeling of joy bubble in her heart. Quickly, she ran towards the pair and gave them a huge hug, not paying to mind the sting of her injuries – the bloody cuts and bruises laden upon her arms and legs, red seeping through her torn jeans.

It was over.

Shippo pounced into Kagome's arms once she let go of the taijiya and monk, relishing in the comfort and warmth of her body. "It's over," he whispered, clutching onto the fabric of Kagome's shirt. Her smile widened as she pet the fox on his head before she looked up to see Inuyasha's face, pleased with the expression that he now wore. A smirk. A boyish, triumphant smirk was visible, and she could only smile wider until her cheeks hurt in response to his obvious feeling of accomplishment. Shippo then jumped and gave the small form of Kirara a big hug as well.

Kagome then approached the pool of Naraku's blood where she found the fully assembled Shikon Jewel laying, shining, bloodstain-free. It purified with a single touch from the miko and the feeling of joy bubbling in her heart intensified.

"Kagome."

She turned her head to Inuyasha's voice then began walking to where he stood, the two smiling at each other, their eyes twinkling with happiness as a burden lifted from their shoulders. As she neared, Kagome picked up her pace, finding herself running to him as his arms stretched out in welcome. They stood there embracing each other, letting go of all the stress and tenseness that had been conjured up as a result of preparing for this long battle that had lasted two days.

Two days.

It was two,_ long_days of blood and of facing Naraku's trickery. He had almost won, no doubt, with his low tactics and his stealthy ways, but it didn't prevail. The heart he had tried so hard to dispose of and protect lay there on the ground, tattered, as proof of his demise, and the disappearance of Mirouku's void in his hand only reiterated that fact.

Peace, joy, fulfillment – it all fell upon the weary group.

* * *

><p>In celebration, the group feasted on Kaede's cooking and Kagome's food from the future. The girls burst out in laughter at one of Mirouku's jokes while Inuyasha and Shippo began arguing over the last bowl of ramen. "It's mine! It's only fair! You ate three bowls already!" Shippo cried, trying desperately to snag the bowl in Inuyasha's hold. Inuyasha had his hands on the poor kit's forehead, pushing him back and deterring Shippo's success in snagging the bowl.<p>

Kagome still had a smile on her face when she attempted to scold the hangyou, saying, "Inuyasha, give him the ramen. He's right, you had three bowls already." Kaede laughed, "And there is plenty of food to spare! Must ye fight over the ramen? I have cooked quite enough." That didn't help. Inuyasha continued slurping the ramen quite noisily, his hand still pressed against Shippo's head. Kagome sighed, her smile gone. She considered 'sitting' him, but chose not to with the purpose of avoiding splattered ramen all over the hut floor as well as a gaping hole that would definitely be created by doing so.

"Look," She began as she stood. "I'll just go home, grab some more ramen, and cook it here. I'll grab dozens of it, too, so _everyone_ has ramen to spare. And, maybe, we'll have leftovers. Is that alright, Shippo?"

The kit, giving up on snagging Inuyasha's food, grumbled, then looked up at Kagome. "Okay," he said. "But THIS time," he added with a pointed finger and glare directed at Inuyasha, "I WILL HAVE MORE THAN YOU, you stupid dog." That earned Shippo a lump on the head from Inuyasha, and Kagome, in turn, gave the hangyou one as well. "Ouch!" He cried, attempting to rub the pain away. With that, Kagome left the hut.

She inhaled the crisp air of fall into her lungs as the breeze blew against her body, whipping her now waist-length hair around her figure. A smile found a way back onto her face as the realization dawned on her again: Naraku was dead. Never before would Kagome even guess that the death of one man could lift so many burdens off her shoulders, giving way to relief. As the realization lingered in her mind, Kagome's smile quickly formed into a frown. It was sad to know that death was the result of his actions.

Although Kagome told herself not to have mercy on the man, she couldn't help but recall his human self: Onigumo. He had only wanted love. It was depressing how his actions lead to so much death…

Kagome shook her head. No. She wouldn't be sad, not when there was so much to be happy about. "Like," She smiled. "School! I could catch up with my studies and finally be at the same pace everyone else my age is at!" _Yes_, she told herself determinedly, _now I can live the life I have so desperately wanted._

She fingered the complete Jewel that hung around her neck.

It had been three years since she began her journey, and the whole three years were most definitely not filled with events that were "normal" in her time. Kagome actually didn't believe in normal anymore. She's seen it all: demons, zombies, curses, spells, magic. She felt as if she were in a fairytale where she had been a damsel in distress countless times, even the brave prince from Sleeping Beauty, except that it wasn't a dragon she was fighting (although she and her group did, indeed, fight a dragon) but a demon named Naraku and it was no princess in need of saving, but the entire world.

Kagome found herself to be everything but the girl she was. She was not weak anymore, needing protection from everyone around her. It was something she made sure of as time passed by. She would train with Inuyasha and find footing in intense battles. No, she wasn't weak. She was strong, independent. With that in mind, she smiled again. It was a struggle, the whole three years. But she made it through it all, pulling her way to the top of the obstacle-filled mountain. It was a chapter of her life that she felt was drawing to a close, a chapter that will end when she finally would begin her junior year in high school to work for that diploma.

The well was coming into her view now. _Of course, _she thought to herself, _I'll visit here very often. _She could never forget the place that had become her second home. It was part of her now, much like her family was part of her in the future. Family was both in the warring states era and the modern time, and she wasn't about to let go of either of them.

Finally reaching her destination, she swung her legs over the well and jumped, anticipating the surge of blue energy that would swirl around her body before she found herself at the bottom of the well.

It wasn't long before she was out of it. After rushing out the well-house, into her home, and towards the kitchen, she grabbed two big, plastic grocery bags from a drawer and began stuffing it with ramen. Her task completed, she headed out towards the well house ready to go back to the feudal era. Like before, she swung her legs over the well, and jumped.

But there was no swirling blue energy, no rush of air as she fell down. She looked up and saw that there was no sky.

…She was still in the well-house? Kagome's brows furrowed together in confusion as she climbed the ladder back up. Again, she jumped in and, again, there was no swirling energy, no rush of air as she fell down. She looked up once more and, again, saw that there was no sky. She was still in the well-house.

After a third try and then a desperate fourth, Kagome began to feel anxiety and worries overwhelm her. Why couldn't she go back? Why wasn't the well working? And, as she panicked some more, another question raised itself in her head.

Is it possible that she could never go back?

Her friends, her second family – she wouldn't get to see them again? Kagome tried so hard not to worry, but the possibility made her fear the worst.

* * *

><p>AN: PLEASE review. Tell me if this is a good first chapter or not, I'm totally open to criticism. I have so much in store for this fanfiction, and I plan on finishing it. It may be very long, with the length I'm writing. I'm terribly sorry that it isn't longer. I, myself, like long chapters in fanfiction, but I felt the urge to just cut it here. I'll try to write longer chapters! Again, review, please, to be kind. Let me know if there's any grammatical or spelling errors, let me know anything!

I love my readers(:

Love,  
>EndlessDevotionx.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Keep in mind that each chapter may not pick up EXACTLY after the previous; it may start a few days after. Like Kagome is in the well-house panicked one chapter, then the next picks up after a few days that happened. And… I really don't know if this will be a Harem. I guess that's up to your imagination as the story unfolds. Needless to say, there will be fluff and romantic tidbits and all that kind of jazz between Kagome and her pursuers, and I most definitely hope you all like THAT(: And I guess you'll have to wait and see if the relationships go on at the same time, because I'm not telling you!

* * *

><p>A sigh escaped Kagome's lips.<p>

Her mother stood there at the front door, ushering a wrapped bento box into her daughter's arms. "I'm so very sorry, Kagome. Yet I'm sure you'll make great friends at your new school. Just stay optimistic, honey, and you'll be fine. You're a good person, and you'll attract good people." Kagome smiled at her mother's attempt to encourage her, silently thanking the gods for such a caring mom.

"Thanks, mom. Bye."

After her mom closed the front door, Kagome immediately began walking towards the shrine steps, but paused upon seeing the well-house to her right in her peripheral vision. A look of contemplation fixed on her features as she turned her head to fully see the old building.

She decided to try again.

The same feeling of hope arose in her chest, the same one that did the past times she decided to do this since last week, as she slid open the old, shoji door, her eyes settling on the well positioned in the middle of the room. A second sigh escaped her lips as she walked down to the aged well, and she peered down into it for a few seconds before swinging both her legs over the rim and jumped.

The feeling of hope expired – it dimmed and dulled within her hurting heart. It hadn't worked. Again. She had walked into the well-house with a hope that maybe, _just maybe_, it would work. But she was wrong. Kagome grunted as she stood up, realizing the impact of her fall had left a bruise on her leg, before she started climbing up the ladder.

Once she made it out of the well, she brushed off the dust on her new school skirt and began walking out the well-house towards the shrine steps, the third sigh of the morning escaping her lips as she assessed her situation again. She missed her friends. She still worried that she wouldn't get to see them again. It's been a week since the well decided not to work for her, and during that entire week she had tried jumping in many times with the hope that the well would let her through the passage of time. And many times had it failed. Kagome, tiring of thinking of it's failures, decided to continue her trip to school and think of what else was in store for her, for that wasn't the only new turn of events that occurred in that week.

It just so happened that she had dropped out of the high school that she had been attending, and now she was to go to a new one. She was absent far too much and her high school had finally dropped her. _Amazing, _she thought to herself. _It takes a whole two years of absences for them to actually come to the decision of dropping me out. And during a time like this, no less._ A frown settled itself on her face.

While the gods graced her with the blessings of a home, a family, and a caring mother, she still had her mishaps and moments of torment – the whole situation of the well not working and getting dropped out being part of them. "Oh well," Kagome said aloud. "At least I have the will to remain optimistic. I'll work for that diploma and have a future. I can do it." She has persevered for so long through so much in her life, and she wasn't about to let this situation of hers drive away her will to succeed. Although the frown remained on her face, her eyes reflected a fierce fighting spirit. Yes.

She would make it through this.

* * *

><p>Being a new student was frustrating. All her life, she never had to worry about moving from place to place and school to school because of the responsibilities her family had with the family shrine. But, being Kagome, she was here under very <em>strange<em> circumstances: she missed school because she constantly needed go back in time to fight demons and piece together a tiny yet powerful jewel.

She had already found the consequences of those actions to be a bit vexing. Kagome, being new to the class and having missed much of school, found herself struggling to keep up with her new classmates.

Not only that, but she felt so out of place, so alienated. She spent all of break to herself and hoped that a nice person would try and strike up small talk with her. But all the hope she gathered for that dispersed once break was over. Now it was lunch, and she realized that no one would make the move. That was the only reason she had stayed in her class for that break. But after ten minutes of lunch ticked by, she gave in to her urge to get up and eat outside. Her friends at her old school would never stay in class during break or lunch, and she was very used to walking around school or finding a grassy area outside to eat her food. So she did just that. She was soon outside at the side of the school.

Regret soon resulted from that decision.

"Hey pretty face. How you doing, baby?" The boy said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kagome removed the offending appendage with an agitated expression. Another boy chuckled at her actions and made his way closer to her. "She doesn't seem to like you, Takeshi. Maybe me, baby?" Kagome inwardly cursed. These boys were obviously trouble-makers. She could tell by, not only their actions, but the way they left their black uniforms unbuttoned revealing colored shirts that were against the school code.

Well… She could handle demons, she could handle misfit little boys.

"Yusuke! Where are you going?"

The boys before her looked up and away in the direction of the female voice. "Damn," the one named Takeshi said, once again wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist, this time a little bit too possessively, "It's Yusuke." Kagome, already frustrated to no end with Takeshi's actions, took the opportunity to grab his arm, twist it so that his back faced her, and kicked him hard in the tailbone. The other unnamed boy cursed at her as his buddy grunted in pain. "Bitch!"

Kagome's face only revealed her emotions. She was very, very upset. "I'm _not_ your baby. Get that straight."

Right at that moment, another boy and a young girl made an appearance, the boy laughing openly. "Oh shit, that was funny to see." Kagome turned her attention to him, still aware of her other harasser. "Hey! I know you! You're the new girl from my class."

Kagome, in response, gave him a small smile. "Yeah, hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" In an instant, Kagome turned a heavy glare in the direction of the harasser. "Leave," she said. "I'm not interested in you." The boys returned the glare, and Takeshi took the privilege of spitting on the ground with a sneer. "Let's go," Takeshi began. "We got better things to do." With having said that, they stalked off out of sight.

The boy named Yusuke whistled once the boys were out of hearing distance. "You sure are tough, aren't you? Well, I _was_ going to help, but… You seemed to take care of it yourself. I'm Yusuke Urameshi, by the way, and she," Yusuke pointed to the girl behind him, "She's Keiko Yukimura." Keiko stepped up from behind Yusuke, a kind smile gracing her features. Kagome returned it with a smile of her own. "You're new, so I'm guessing you're alone most of the time," Keiko stated. "Yusuke and I can show you around!" Inwardly, Kagome cheered.

Getting harassed wasn't exactly the way she imagined she would find friends, but she didn't complain. Enjoying the company was the least she could do.

All three of them got along well really fast. Keiko and Yusuke would occasionally argue about random things but, besides that, Kagome found that being with them was really pleasurable. They were in the middle of talking when Keiko seemed to have spotted something far from them. The sun was shining too brightly, so she put her hands over her eyes to block the glaring light out and squinted to get a better view of what she was looking at.

Yusuke and Kagome turned their attention to the direction Keiko was looking, and, upon seeing what they were looking at, Yusuke grinned. Kagome caught sight of a man walking towards them as Keiko's expression brightened upon recognition of the approaching figure.

"Kurama!"

_Kurama? _Kagome thought. Now there was a familiar name. Kurama came closer and Kagome took the chance to take in his appearance. He was wearing the school uniform for boys: a black button-up jacket with matching slacks and black dress shoes. She assessed his handsome features, immediately taking notice of his dark red hair and bright green eyes. They contrasted so well, although they were an unusual color. It was very unnatural, almost as unnatural as Inuyasha's white hair and golden orbs. She did, however, deem it attractive along with his features.

Kurama was greeting both Keiko and Yusuke when Kagome finally recalled where she heard his name before, voicing out her realization without thinking. "Oh, _that_ Kurama! Also known as Shuichi Minamono, right?" When all eyes turned to her because of her outburst, Kagome blushed and gave a shy smile. Keiko, realizing she hadn't introduced the two, was taken aback. "You know him?"

Kurama finally registered Kagome's presence, not fully aware the girl was there until she spoke. She was wearing Seika High's uniform, and it suited her well. The black blazer hugged her feminine curves, her bright brown irises and black pupils matching the black and brown plaid pattern of her skirt. He saw that she had a very clear, creamy complexion, and that the shape of her face was well-defined by her manicured, full, and shaped eyebrows.

The beautiful girl was rubbing the back of her neck with her hand, her shy smile still on her face, eyes looking into his. "Well, I overheard a few girls talking about him during break and I also remember seeing him at a school festival before my freshman year at Kun-Loon High. My friends were actually kind of fussing over you, too. You're supposed to be really smart, aren't you? And a fighter, as well. I've heard quite a lot about you." In attempt to be polite, she stretched out her hand in preparation for a hand-shake. Kurama smiled and shook it, "Your name is?"

"Kagome," she replied. "My name's Kagome Higurashi. Call me Kagome. I used to go to Kun-Loon High."

"And call me Kurama. I prefer it that way."

Kagome nodded, radiating with a brilliant smile that captured Kurama's interest. "Well, I was going to go to Kun-loon High, but I preferred it over here. It's equal academic-wise, and I have some friends here from my middle school." The two engaged in a conversation, while Yusuke and Keiko stood there, just watching Kurama and Kagome get along. After a few moments, they, too, immersed themselves in a conversation. Fifteen more minutes passed by quickly as the group conversed, and they all began walking towards their classes once the bell had rung.

* * *

><p>School had come and gone and Kagome relished in the fact that it was a good day spent. Although it started off a bit rocky, she had managed to make it pass the first day with a few pleasurable moments. There wasn't much homework assigned, just reading a few chapters of her physics textbook. She also had met new friends. It went so well that they all even arranged a place where they would meet up for break and lunch. Sure, she missed Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, but she could get used to going to Seika High. It wasn't all that bad. She just had to avoid people like Takeshi and his friends. They were complete creepers.<p>

Laughter reached her ears as she found herself entering a park. In order to reach her bus stop that would take her to the shrine, she needed to pass by this area. Indeed, she found it relaxing. When she was a child before Souta was even born, she would come here often with her mother and father to play. Walking through this park made her feel reminiscent.

Once she caught sight of a bench beside the playground, Kagome decided to pause and rest. Sitting down peaceably, she also decided to do the assignment for physics and took out a newly checked out book from her school bag. Despite the loud chatter and laughter of the children, Kagome found reading in such an open, peaceful place to be relaxing and enjoyable.

It was so relaxing and enjoyable that she didn't realize how much time had passed by. She had even been so engrossed within her reading that she read one chapter more, not realizing that all the children had been gathered by their parents and had left the park long ago. The only way she knew she had been there for too long was when the light began to fade and she couldn't really see the words typed into her textbook.

Kagome stood up and stretched, taking in the setting sun and the orange and red of the sky before smiling. She felt good.

That didn't last.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. A demonic aura swooshed about her, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. The good feeling she felt moments before was replaced with a defensive wariness as she took in her surroundings. Everything seemed pure and untouched by evil, but she couldn't mistake what she was feeling.

Suddenly, a hot breath of air rushed down her neck, catching Kagome off-guard. She jumped and turned around, her eyes narrowed and lips pursed, expecting to see her opponent, and she did. She took several big steps back until she was a safe distance away. There was a man sitting on the bench clothed in a casual shirt and jeans, yet the whites of his eyes were the color of blood. His unnaturally wide smirk set Kagome on edge, but she didn't let that show.

"Who are you?" She demanded. A chuckle was her response.

"Oh, Kagome-_sama_."

It was a quick move.

The man had rushed to her at a speed Kagome wasn't prepared to face and sent her flying backwards. She and a nearby tree collided, and Kagome, eyes closed tightly, groaned upon the impact. But her glare returned once she opened her eyes and stood up once more. However, the man was nowhere to be seen. "I can't stay long."

Kagome immediately turned around. "Stop sneaking up behind me, coward," Kagome sneered.

"I just wanted to see for myself. I wanted to see the infamous beauty of the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. And, I must say, it is quite a sight to see."

Upon hearing the name of the jewel, she touched a certain area on her neck. The jewel hung around it, hidden beneath the fabric of her blouse that was covered by her blazer. "What do you want with the Shikon?" _Damnit, _she cursed. _I knew this jewel would still bring trouble._

"You hide the power well. I won't underestimate your abilities Kagome."

Just as before, the man rushed to her with demonic speed, but this time Kagome was prepared. She braced herself, arms crossed in front of her, once she saw him shift his weight, readying himself in a position to jump forward. It was a brief glimpse, but she managed to catch it. This time, she wasn't pushed too far back, her feet only skidding backwards across the cement.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

She looked up over her crossed arms to see no one and felt the air being relieved of the demonic aura. He was gone.

But, unseen and unknown to the young miko, two presences lingered in the dark. One stood on a sturdy branch of a tree and the other leaned against it's trunk, his green eyes glinting. "Hiei, I think we must tell Koenma."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>AN: I felt like that chapter was a bit boring. I'm sorry if it was. My deepest apologies if it was, really! But, again, please review and let me know your thoughts on the whole entire thing. Updates will be sporadic.

Oh, and if you have any confusion with what's going on in the chapter… Let me know. I feel like I wasn't clear in some parts, but maybe that's just me being self-conscious.

Love,  
>EndlessDevotionx.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

A/N: Soooooo I must tell you guys that Kagome will end up only with ONE man when this fic comes to a close. I can't possibly figure out a way for all of them to end up together, and I would think Kagome isn't the type of girl that would keep 3 men. And that Hiei or Sesshoumaru or even Kurama would want to share their wife/mate or something. So, that's the deal.

Oh, and I mentioned that updates will be "sporadic". It means that my updates will be random. I'll TRY to update once a week, but I'm making no promises because of school and whatnot and all the stuff I have to be doing… But I WILL finish this. As long as I have reviews to motivate me, yes? (: Hehe.

* * *

><p>Hiei and Kurama had just given Koenma the newly acquired yet little information they had. The toddler did not seem at all fazed by the tidbit of information the two had given them, but immediately told them to wait as he called in the other spirit detectives: Yusuke and Kuwabara. That was about a hour ago and here they were now, waiting.<p>

"It's taking them so damn long." Hiei said, a hint of annoyance obvious in his voice, his brows narrowed. Although Kurama wore an expression of complete patience, he silently agreed. An hour was just way too long. Koenma, on the other hand, was busying himself with something seemingly interesting on his computer screen.

As if in quick response to Hiei's impatient comment, the two boys walked through the already open and large green door. "Sorry we're late. Keiko and I were…" Yusuke trailed off. "Well, we were caught up in something." Kuwabara snickered. Yeah. 'Caught up' in something, The comment was bypassed, however. "I was doing a project for school. I thought you guys could wait," Kuwabara added.

Koenma cleared his throat, "Well, let's get to it then. Are you all familiar with the Shikon no Tama?" Everyone's eyes were on him, but silence was his response. "I guess not," He said as he rubbed his temples. "I will only tell you the necessary parts of the story surrounding the Shikon no Tama so that you will understand.

"It's a powerful jewel, created by a powerful priestess more than 500 years ago. Her name was Midoriko. She forced it out of her body as she was battling with numerous demons within a cave not too far from a village she had to protect, thus entrapping the battle eternally within the jewel. Whoever possesses this jewel will also possess an extremely dangerous amount of power. It is something not to be trifled with. In the hands of a pure soul, the Shikon no Tama would be of no danger to anyone around it, but in the hands of a tainted and evil soul… Well, there would be chances that the evil being would wreak havoc upon everything in it's path. Therefore, it must remain with a pure soul. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, it would be tainted and potentially dangerous. It had disappeared 500 years ago and had made a reappearance recently. Now, I do not know just how long the Jewel had remained here in the present, but according to Kurama and Hiei, the Jewel is here now in the hands of a guardian."

Koenma gestured to a picture being projected on the wall to the right of his desk where there was a picture of four girls in middle school uniforms walking down a sidewalk. "That's Higurashi!" Yusuke exclaimed, picking out the girl quite easily. He was clearly shocked. "Just a little bit young." Koenma only nodded. "Yes. It seems this particular friend of yours is the new guardian of the Shikon no Tama and, as a consequence, a victim of some malicious demons. We assume demons are passing through a portal from the demon realm to here because we have been detecting more and more in Tokyo as of late. And mind this: these are demons of ill intent, for civil ones would remain disguised, blending in with the human population, causing no violence. Instead, they scour the city killing young women in, what we suspect, hopes of finding the guardian and thus the Jewel itself. This girl, Higurashi, and the Shikon no Tama just may be what is luring them here."

Yusuke was still in shock. He had just met the girl, and now he learns she's the guardian of such a powerful creation? "So, do we protect her?" He asked, already jumping ahead. "Yes," Koenma replied. "And you must get rid of any demon of any threat, and I am trusting your abilities to sense them in order to do that. I, on the other hand, will work on the portal in order to decrease the amount of demons flowing through and, hopefully, reduce the number to zero."

A comfortable silence filled the room before Koenma spoke once more. "Failure to protect the girl and the jewel may result in fatal consequences. More innocent lives may be taken, and we can suspect an attempt to overthrow the human populace. That is how powerful this jewel is – it surpasses all human weaponry and technology. Do not underestimate this mission under any circumstance."

Kuwabara spoke up, "How are we going to protect her without having her call the cops on us? For all she knows, we may be a bunch of serial killers stalking her. I saw the deaths of women on the news, so this Higurashi girl must also be cautious about who's following her around. And she knows people are out for the Jewel, too. She obviously won't let us protect her if she's suspicious of our true motives. It's only smart of her to do so since she's protecting the jewel. Especially if it's a bunch of guys, two of them being demons, you know?"

Yusuke contemplated this for a moment before speaking. "Kurama and I are friends with her. We'll keep an eye on her after school. Maybe you too, Kuwabara. Hiei… Since you don't have school or anything, you should watch her at night. You know… From the shadows." The addressed demon didn't respond with words, letting a small nod of his head to be a sufficient enough answer.

"We're done here." Hiei suddenly said, standing up straight from leaning on the wall. "Is that all, Koenma?" Kurama asked, just to make sure the mission was expressed

thoroughly. The toddler nodded as he sat back in his chair. "Good luck, boys."

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Kagome considered the words her teacher was relaying to the class. It was a warning for all the girls. The teacher wanted to make sure that all the females in the class were aware of the serial killer running about Tokyo and that they take extra precautions in order to avoid being struck. She already knew this for she had watched the news the night before with her mother, and she already had a possible idea as to why the kills were being executed.

It would seem that the Shikon no Tama's lucky streak of getting her into trouble in the feudal era would continue in this era as well. But that's about it: It would _seem ._It was a _possible_ idea. Kagome still wasn't sure, but if it was just a normal serial killer, she was sure she could bring him down easily if he assaulted her. The reason why she doubted the murders were because of the Jewel is because of her encounter the other day.

Why the demon decided not to kill her was one thing that probed her mind. Could he possibly have ulterior motives in keeping her alive? One thing was certain: she and the Jewel were being hunted, and she needed to prepare herself for such an attack.

"Hey, Higurashi." Kagome's attention diverted to the young male behind her, her head turning to see him. Upon turning her head, she noticed the empty seats and the students exiting the classroom. Apparently she'd been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed the teacher had stopped talking and dismissed the class.

Putting that aside and standing up, she smiled in greeting to Yusuke. "Hi!"

Yusuke cut to the chase, "Keiko, Kurama, and I were going to have a study session today, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us. A friend of mine wants to join, too. You'll meet him later."

"Sure! I _really_ need to study. I'm so far behind, it's not even funny." Kagome said with laughter in her voice.

"Great! Your house, then?"

Kagome blinked. "Well, uh… Sure. My house is available, I'm pretty sure we can do that."

"Cool. Let's go, then. They're meeting us at the front of the school." Kagome nodded before following Yusuke out of the classroom. When they reached the front gate of the school, they found that Keiko and Kurama were already waiting along with Kuwabara. Kagome gave him her most brilliant smile when introducing herself, noting the soft blush spreading it's way across his cheeks. Kuwabara hadn't expected her to look so pretty. The girl obviously matured since that picture Koenma had shown them had been taken.

And he wasn't the only one that seemed to notice the brilliance of her smile.

Kurama smiled as he watched her greet Keiko and enjoyed the way her vibrant personality made her glow when it was his turn to be greeted. It seemed that the attraction he felt when he first met her didn't die down. Kurama had never had this foreign feeling, but he decided that it was just a little crush. A _little_ one. He, after all, barely knew the girl. It's just that she left him with radiant first impressions, he mused.

After Kagome and Yusuke greeted them all, they went on their way in the direction to Kagome's shrine. All of them enjoyed the walk there, not once stopping from talking the entire way.

The entire group, excluding Kagome, was surprised to see that Kagome's house was on the premises of a shrine. "My father used to take me here when I was little," Keiko said as she walked up the steps. She took out a lanyard and showed Kagome a small fortune charm dangling from it beside some house keys. "He bought me this right here in the shop."

"I was probably around the same age you were at that time. It's crazy how small the world is. We probably could've even met had you visited more," Kagome replied.

It wasn't long before Kagome and her friends reached the house behind the main building of the shrine. There the group set to studying, which pleased Kagome very much. There was a dire need for catching up with her class in her life, and she was beyond happy that her new friends were willing to help her.

She spent much of her studying time with Kurama, since he seemed the best at teaching and the least in need of studying. She vaguely wondered why he was at a study session since he very clearly understood it all, only working on problems when he was asked to help. He even finished his homework for all his classes before the lot of them could get to finish their own.

They had snack breaks and times when they just talked, but by the time all of them decided that studying was done for the day, it was already eight o'clock and the sun was already down. Keiko had gotten picked up by her parents earlier around seven and Kuwabara left around six thirty so it was only Yusuke and Kurama that left at the time.

Kagome followed them to the front door and gave them hugs. "Kagome, we'll walk you home from school everyday from now on," Kurama said, not really asking for permission. Yusuke's expression took on a brotherly concern and added, "Yeah, especially with that serial killer out on the loose, we don't want to leave you alone, you know, prone to getting into trouble. Like on your first day of school."

Kagome smiled, endeared by their concern and grateful for it as well. "Okay. And maybe you guys can stay over, we all can watch a movie or something." Having said all they needed to say, the boys and Kagome exchanged their good-byes and hugged one last time before going off into the night.

Once Kurama and Yusuke were out the house, Kagome went into the kitchen to help her mom with dinner. A good five minutes passed when Kagome's mother asked her to take out the garbage and she complied, closing the garbage bags tight before pulling them out of the trashcan.

She walked out the door and headed down the shrine steps where the large garbage cans were waiting at the bottom. However, once she reached the garbage cans, threw the bags in, and started up several steps of the stairs, Kagome froze.

It was faint, but she could feel it. It was a demonic aura, not as intense as the last one she had felt, but enough to make Kagome curious. She waited, not wanting to risk leading the aura into the house where her family would definitely be. Instead, she decided to find it's source, following the demonic aura down the sidewalk and around a corner. What she saw caught her completely by surprise, but she remained quiet and took refuge behind the corner wall, only her eyes peeking out to see the commotion.

"You can join us in our quest for demonic rule, yet you settle with helping humans _protect _such power, thus keeping it from it's fullest potential."

It was a demon talking, clothed in a traditional Japanese fighting garb, it's green scales glimmering under the street lights and it's beady eyes gazing at who seemed to be Kurama. There was no mistaking it despite the fact that she can only see his back, but it was his long, dark red hair was proof enough for her, and his voice as well. "You will leave the guardian of the Shikon no Tama alone or face us."

It was then that Kagome realized that Yusuke was standing ahead of Kurama, almost blocked out of her view because of the other boy's figure. In that instant, Kagome felt the spike of another demonic aura arise, and she realized that it came from Kurama.

Kurama? A demon?

Before she could ponder more upon the revelation, her attention was stolen by the actions of the demon. It charged at Kurama and Yusuke with great speed, his jaws wide open, revealing long, sharp teeth and it snapped shut in the area the two had once been. Kurama and Yusuke were now on the opposite side where the demon once stood.

Once landed on the ground, Kurama used his spiritual energy to materialize his rose whip, immediately wrapping it around the demon's neck, suffocating it as it clutched the green of the whip in an attempt to gather air. The thorns adorning the whip punctured the green scales of the neck, causing a muffled scream from the demon who was already gagging and struggling to breathe. It only constricted the throat tighter and tighter as the seconds passed.

It was only a matter of moments before the demon fell to the ground, motionless, blood dripping from underneath the whip.

Kagome, fearing she would be seen, took her eyes away from the action and hid completely obscured by the wall. The demonic aura faded as it's source's life did, and Kagome could only feel the dimming aura of Kurama.

The cold of the night began to suddenly irk her, the distraction of watching the fight not keeping her attention away from it any longer. She began walking back towards the shrine, her thoughts reeling.

So, Kurama was a demon. He was a fighter, and so was Yusuke, and they fought _demons. _Not any demons, too. It seemed that they fought demons with evil motives, and that, much to Kagome's relief, was good. She could only imagine how complicated her life would get if she found out that her new friends were secretly planning her demise for the Shikon no Tama.

Speaking of the Jewel… They knew that she was the guardian.

"_You will leave the guardian of the Shikon no Tama alone or face us."_

They were protecting her.

She knew of reasons _why _they would decide to protect her and the Jewel and she could imagine _how _they came to know of it. _How _they knew it was her. Everything surrounding the Jewel was an exciting legend, and could entice both demons and humans alike. But the question she couldn't find the answer to was _who_.

_Who_ were they exactly? Obviously not normal boys attending a high school just trying to pull through with good grades. They were more than that.

She was already at the top of the steps when she paused and turned around, gazing at the rows of homes below from at the top of the hill where the shrine stood, the cold wind embracing her.

She recalled her previous feelings when Naraku was killed: peace, joy, fulfillment. It wasn't there anymore. It was gone. She had hoped that once the Jewel was complete the trouble would be over… But it seemed that as long as it existed, the dangers and the unwanted adventures would always be present as well. A heavy responsibility would always be on her shoulders.

She finally caught a glimpse of Kikyou's true feelings.

She felt like she could never be _just _a woman, never live _just _a simple life.

Kagome's eyes glazed over, unaware of the well hidden demon watching her from the trees that surrounded the shrine.

Hiei watched as the beautiful woman finally turned and began walking towards the house.

* * *

><p>AN: I was going to make it longer, but I think that I would be moving a little too fast-paced if I did. The content I was going to put in it would be too soon, so I'm going to wait until the next chapter wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere Sesshoumaru comes in! Kind of! I think! It's either next chapter or the chapter after that. But what I'm trying to avoid is making everything go too fast.

I also realize that I ended the chapter the same way I ended the last chapter. God, I suck, HAHA. But please, bear with me. This is _the VERY first_ multiple chapter fic that I plan to _finish_, and it's going to be a challenge. Again, please review, leave your thoughts, no matter how seemingly insignificant it seems, because it would make me very happy and motivate me to continue this fic even though I feel like dropping it at times. Really3

ANOTHER NOTE: I know in the original series the myth is that someone would use the "correct wish" to get rid of the Jewel. Well, in this story, that is not the case. Well, that's all I got to say(:

Love,  
>EndlessDevotionx.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N: Okay, I know it's been way too long since the last update. Hope you're not too mad. And… I'm letting you know. I'm not that good at writing romantic stuff and I'm still working on character development and all that jazz. I'm sorry in advance for any disappointments as I write this chapter fanfiction, please refrain from flames )x Ahhhhhh. But I will do my best! Just, really, sorry in advance if the romance goes too fast! Haha. I have a feeling when it comes it's just gonna be random, but oh well. At least I can say I tried. Well, have fun!

* * *

><p>Kagome stretched and yawned, the sound of chatty students filling her ears. It was afterschool already and the students were dismissed and preparing to go home. She blinked her eyes slowly, not bothering in standing up from her desk. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep because the night before was filled with restless, determined studying for the upcoming tests. And she would do just that: go home and nap, but she felt like she didn't even have the energy to get up and walk back to the shrine.<p>

She sighed and shook her head vigorously as she finally stood up before she gave herself a few slaps to her cheeks.

"Yo, Kagome, are you okay?" Yusuke called from behind her. "Why're you hitting yourself?" Kagome turned to face him, flashing a brilliant smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm only running on a few – maybe only one – hours of sleep and I need to wake myself up before I faint on the way home! That reminds me…." Kagome trailed off, receding into a thoughtful state. After awhile, she giggled. "Are you sure you guys want to stay at my house still? I have a feeling I'll just fall asleep when we're watching the movie and that would make me a terrible host." Yusuke smiled in response. "It's alright if you fall asleep. We have nothing better to do anyway."

Kagome's expression softened, recalling Kurama's bold words regarding her protection the night she saw them fighting that lizard demon. It's been days since then and each and every day she would spend time with them whether at her house or theirs. They really wanted to protect her, really wanted to ensure her safety as well as that of the Shikon no Tama. Grateful – she felt entirely grateful and appreciated the effort with all her heart. It made life seem less of a terrible struggle for her.

She wasn't alone.

"Okay," She replied to Yusuke. "Let's go then." And so they walked out the classroom door with intent to meet up with Kurama and Keiko who would definatley be waiting at the school gate.

* * *

><p>The sun shone down dimly on everyone, the autumn wind blowing quite fiercely against the skin of the group of teenagers as they made their way up the Higurashi Shine steps. Kagome walked in silence as she listened to the conversation of her friends behind her – something about some band. She was about to say something as she reached the top of the steps but stopped upon seeing three womanly figures huddled together at the front of her house. One of them looked her way and Kagome immediately recognized the girl to be Ayumi. Kagome thought a smile would be the initial reaction upon seeing her friend after such a long time, but a loud gasp and wide eyes filled with what seemed like a mixture of surprise and relief dawned on her friend instead.<p>

Kagome nearly stumbled when the girl sprinted in her direction and gave her a tight hug, noticing the now hushed voices of Kurama, Keiko, and Yusuke behind her, no longer engaged in any talk. "Kagome! Oh my God! I was so scared!" It wasn't long before Yuka and Eri gave her a tight hug too, calling out her name in the same manner Ayumi just had. "Kagome," Yuka started frantically, using wild gestures as she talked. "We came to visit and saw the door open so we went in and – and – and!"

"Every table was toppled over, the television was broken, in short the house was just a big mess and we found this!" Eri added, holding a paper out towards Kagome. The now confused girl took the paper, her stomach beginning to lurch, and started to read it as Eri continued. "I think your family struggled, Kagome, that's why you're house was so messed up and… and we thought you were kidnapped too, so we called the police as soon as we read the note!"

_This family has been taken by force, and will be held hostage.  
>My job is to make people like you writhe, suffer slowly.<br>This is only the first phase.  
>Be prepared.<em>

Nothing could compare to the uneasy feeling beginning to settle in Kagome's entire being. Her eyes were wide with fear, her shaking hands covering her mouth as she registered the information. "What's going on? Let me read that note." Yusuke said, holding out his hand to receive the paper that Kagome slowly gave.

They would stoop so low…

Kagome's wide-eyed fearful look soon turned into a fierce glare directed at no one in particular, her furrowed brows now narrowed in anger. _They would stoop so low._

"Kagome?" Eri asked, her voice laced with concern. The three girls stared at their friend who seemed to be radiating heat waves of anger. "I'm sure we will find them. The police will be here, they'll hire a detective. These criminals won't stay in the dark for long and… And you will get your family back." Kagome turned her attention to Yuka, who was attempting to soothe Kagome's worry. Although it didn't work, the worry and anger still tormenting Kagome's mind and heart, she still managed a brief smile before attaining a worried expression once more. "Thank you, Yuka. It's just a good thing you guys didn't happen to be there during the kidnapping… Otherwise you would've… And I would've…" A hand was placed on her shoulder and Kagome looked back to see Kurama's serious expression. The images of her family flashed through her mind at that moment, the gesture of comfort forgotten and rendered useless.

"Kagome?"

Wide eyes turned to the voice of the little boy who stood just a few feet away from the group, his expression revealing his confusion, his eyes glued to a tall man in a police uniform standing next to him. "Souta!" Kagome cried in relief as she ran to him – very much like her three friends did moments before – and gave him a hug. "Kami, you're safe, you're safe."

"Why is the police here?"

"Ma'am, we're going to have to take you in for questioning along with your friends, so I must ask you to stay on the premises."

Kagome looked up to the police officer and nodded, taking in the fact that more officers were walking up the shrine steps. "Souta, the house got broken into and Mama and Grandpa are gone." She said slowly as she turned her head so that she was looking into his eyes. Panic found its way to his features and he grabbed Kagome's shoulders firmly. "What, Neechan? I come home from school and…" He was shushed immediately and Kagome gave him another hug, this time rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort. "Souta, we need to stay calm. We can worry, but we must stay calm. Mama and grandma will be found."

Souta gulped, his expression not lightening in the very least, but he found it in himself to nod.

"Okay. Good." With that, Kagome stood and turned to face the house which police were now investigating. Right. They had to stay calm, and, fortunately for Kagome, she knew how to react in situations like this due to her experience in the feudal era.

Kagome walked towards her group of friends with an idea placed firmly in her mind and, just as the police officers took aside Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka for questioning, she grabbed the hands of Yusuke and Kurama and pulled them aside away from a confused Keiko. "I need to talk to you guys."

Once out of hearing distance from Keiko and anyone else, Kagome faced the two men with a look of seriousness that surprised them. "This isn't the work of any human. I have no negative relations with any human, and the only solution is that there are demons out there planning something against me for my Shikon no Tama." Kurama and Yusuke only blinked slowly in response, only further surprised at Kagome's words. "I know you two aren't normal, I know you two are protecting me, and I know that people like you don't go about without connections. _Please…_" She began in a pleading voice. "The police are useless. They won't do any good against them even if they find leads. I need _your_ help. I don't know _who _you are but I know you can help. Especially when dealing with demons."

Yusuke crossed his arms, shock still expressed in his features, "How did you…"

"We'll do our best, Kagome. We'll use our connections to the best of our ability to help you." Yusuke glared at Kurama for a moment for the interruption, but soon decided that knowing how Kagome figured them out wasn't all that important, so he smiled at her instead adding, "Of course we'll help you."

Kagome returned his smile with an even bigger one. "Thank you. Now…" She glanced at Keiko who was now talking to an officer. "Does she know about you guys? Because, you know, I don't wanna blurt anything out that I shouldn't have." Yusuke gave her a knowing look. "She knows."

Nodding, Kagome found herself giving them hugs. "Thanks again…"

Kurama looked at the top of her head, a frown settled in his expression. "We'll do our best." Yusuke pulled away, suddenly remembering something. "Oh, and we must mention Hiei." Kagome stared at Yusuke inquisitively, stepping away from Kurama. "Hiei?"

"Yes, Hiei. He's a demon and part of our group as well. He's… been in charge of watching you at night."

Kagome blinked. "He… _Watches… _Me? At night? Like…" At once Yusuke understood what she was getting at and shook his head in reply, "No, no it's not anything like that. He respects privacy. See, our group was given a mission to protect you and Kurama, Kuwabara, and I have a day shift and Hiei, well… He has a night shift. He merely makes sure your safe at night from the shadows, where you can't sense him or notice him. I think you should know about him now that it's all out in the open."

"Okay." Kagome said slowly._ Hiei_, she thought to herself. She'd have to meet him and get to know him more.

"Excuse me, Higurashi-san?" An officer called from afar. Kagome waved and smiled. "Yes?" The officer walked over and smiled back, giving off a friendly, relaxing atmosphere despite the situation Kagome found herself in. "I'm sorry fellas, but may I borrow her for a second? We have a few questions to ask her before we call it a day. And you two will be next. Just standard procedure, boys." Both Kurama and Yusuke nodded.

"I'm afraid it's going to be hard protecting her," Kurama thought aloud, looking after her retreating form and shoving his hands into his pant pockets. Yusuke scoffed. "We'll take them on and we'll win. We won't fail in our mission." The sad look in Kurama's eyes didn't fade at the words that would initially bring confidence. "No. That's not what I mean. _'My job is to make people like you writhe, suffer slowly.' _They will attempt to hurt her emotionally and thwart her mentally. They will attempt to beat her down." Hearing this, Yusuke remained silently pondering on Kurama's words. "We may protect her physically to the best of our ability, but…"

Kurama didn't finish, a sudden resolve sinking into his heart. No. Even if Kagome suffers, they will use all they had to prevent it. He would see to it that she had something positive, something bright to turn to.

_We'll do our best._

* * *

><p>Morning sunlight beamed through the windows caressing her delicate skin. A groan escaped her lips as a stinging pain in her head pulsed in response to the loud alarm clock sounding on her phone. She fumbled around until she grabbed ahold of her phone and instantly shut it off. Comfort was something she was hesitant to leave, especially with the pain she was experiencing, and, although she had a desire to remain laying down on the soft bedding, Kagome slowly sat up, her right hand clutching at her head as if it would soothe the pain. It seemed that the headache was not the only thing plaguing her, for she found that her vision was blurred and the light from the sun only made it worse. Immediatley, fatigue overwhelmed her and she plopped back down on the bed. She regretted doing that for the fast motion caused her already aching head to ache even more. Kagome let out a loud moan in response to her misery.<p>

"Kagome, dear?"

Who was that? Now that you mention it… Kagome looked around to make out her surroundings regardless of her dizziness and she was sure she couldn't recognize any of the furniture to be her own. Just then, a middle-aged woman wrapped in a bathrobe walked into the room with a bucket of clothes.

It all came back to Kagome. She remembered everything from the night before – the kidnapping, the questionings, the ask for help. She remembered her and Souta getting picked up by her aunt and knocking out in the guest bedroom the moment her head hit the pillows. That's where she was. In her Aunt's house, in the guest room, in the heavenly, soft bed that offered her rest and comfort after a long, long day.

Her aunt set the bucket down at the threshold of the door and sat next to Kagome's form, then reached out to touch her niece's forehead. Kagome was sweating, only realizing this now because of the moisture she felt under her aunt's touch. She raised her hand to her neck and felt a sticky moisture. It was then she could feel the bed covers sticking to her clammy skin, and she couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't feel it before.

"Oh, you're burning up, sweetheart. You should stay home from school today."

"Mmmmm." Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled a lot of air before exhaling deeply.

"I'll give you medicine and you just rest up, okay?"

"Yes."

Kagome could hear her aunt leave the room and she soon emerged not long after with the medicine. After sitting up to take the liquid medicine and after her aunt walked out the room, Kagome laid her head back down and closed her eyes, letting herself drift back into a dreamless sleep.

The next time she awoke she found herself in a dead silence, the only sound reaching her ears being the _tic toc_ of the round clock hanging on the wall just above her head. Kagome was relieved that her headache was gone and that her vision was better – she was no longer seeing double. Her fever must have gone down. She still felt a little fatigue, but it wasn't overwhelming like it was this morning, not enough for her to fall asleep once again. Besides, even if she wanted to, she couldn't. Thoughts of worry spewed in her mind, thoughts regarding her current predicament, thoughts of her family's safety, of demons, of school – it all reeled within her mind probing her brain and assuring her of another headache. A small grunt escaped her as she sat up, pulling off the bed covers, and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

She needed to get up and do something to help ease her mind so she stood and walked out the room and in the direction of the kitchen. "Aunt Shiori?" No one answered. She must have gone out. Kagome felt the need for fresh air so she walked back to the guest room, upacked some clothes, and changed. It was only mere minutes before she was outside and walking around the block enjoying the autumn air. She ignored her fatigue as the wind seemed to blow away her worries and a relaxing aura settled around her.

It was apparent that her illness clouded her senses as well, for she didn't notice something was amiss until it was too late.

It seemed like a force pulled her into an alleyway she was walking by and Kagome found herself being winded. What felt like hard punches came at her at various parts of her body, each seemingly more harder than the last. Each hit came as fast as it went, leaving no opening for Kagome's weak, ill body at all to counter or even protect herself. Her eyes were wide and she tried desperatley to see who her attacker was, but she could not see anything more than a shadowed figure in the darkened alleyway.

The punches just kept coming. Soon, she was coughing up blood. _Not a good sign, _she thought to herself. _There must be internal damage._ The blows were merciless and Kagome could do nothing but take it all, her body too weak to respond. When the hits finally stopped, she managed a growl and lifted her hands in an instant. Before she could use her purification powers, however, she felt the attacker's hand on her ribs where a sharp, sharp, cutting pain began to form. Kagome let out a loud, piercing scream as his hand seemed to have punctured through her skin. She could hear her ribs crack, but it wasn't as loud as the searing pain that shot through her body. Her body fell in a heap to the ground, her eyes tightly shut as if doing so would ease the pain. A hot breath tickled her ear and she knew that the attacker's mouth were only inches away from it.

"You will suffer for what you did. You won't die an easy death."

"Is something wrong? I heard a scream!"

Kagome knew someone had spotted them for the anonymous attacker immediately fled from the scene upon hearing the uninvited voice. The next moment, Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder. "Holy shit. Shit, she's bleeding! Get your phone and call for help! She needs to get to a hospital!"

_Fuck… _Kagome cursed. Then her world went black.

* * *

><p>AN: Kagome is going through a lot and I feel bad for making her go through so much. But it has to be this way. Sorry there's a no-show for Seshoumaru in this chapter, but he will definatley appear in the next one. I have a feeling the next update will be soon, but there's only a high chance – not 100%. Please review! It makes a big difference!

Love,  
>EndlessDevotionx.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is kind of boring, nothing really important happens here besides one thing. Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>My job is to make people like you writhe, suffer slowly – <em>

Although the darkness was being chased away from the lights of the brightly lit room as she opened her eyes, those words echoed throughout her mind. Unlike the first time she awoke at her Aunt's home, she was aware of her surroundings and knew exactly where she was located. Looking around, she saw that she was wrapped comfortably in a blanket and noticed that fresh flowers were placed on a table next to her bed. They were roses colored a deep, deep red.

Like the color of blood.

Kagome tried to fight the images of her mother and grandpa covered in blood, but that phrase that echoed throughout her mind seemed to reinforce them, leaving her in a worried, frustrated state. An unsettling feeling formed at the pit of her stomach when she thought of how useless she was. She couldn't even protect herself when she needed to and she didn't want to use the fact that she was sick as an excuse.

Why couldn't she sense something was wrong? Was it not only a few weeks ago in the feudal era when she deemed herself strong and independent? In the Feudal era she had trained so hard to sharpen her senses, and the fact that she let something attack her unexpectedly agitated her frustratingly so… Would she be able to protect her family given the situation that would leave her to face her enemies alone, without Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and this Hiei there to watch over her and protect her? She didn't want to seem arrogant, but she wanted to be able to stand on her own. Until now, she had thought she would be able to do so.

Kagome sunk further down her bed, pulling the white bedcovers over her head. "When did I let myself get so weak…" She murmured.

"Miko."

Her body froze at the voice, the bedcovers still covering her head. To her surprise, she found that she didn't _want _to pull down the covers to confirm her suspicion. So she lay there, the covers keeping her from viewing whoever was speaking to her. She knew she irritated the man that she knew stood at the end of her bed, for he called out once more. "Miko." He obviously didn't hide the irritation in his voice.

When she didn't move, she heard a growl along with several footsteps. Before she knew it, the security of her covers were pulled away from her and she found herself looking into a pair of bright, golden eyes.

"Se… Sesshou… Maru-sama?" She managed, slightly struggling to find her words. Of course, this was a reasonable reaction, for she hadn't seen the demon lord in months (it may have even been a year) and she was 500 years into the future where she had never expected to find him. They hadn't parted on such good terms either – she had shot an arrow through his arm in an attempt to protect Inuyasha. Shivers ran down her spine as she recalled the cold glare he had sent her way that day.

But, sweeping her eyes over him, she found that he was as handsome as ever despite knowing how dangerous this man was. Everything about him was the same save the fact that there were no markings, his long hair was tied back at the nape of his neck, and he was dressed in a formal black suit, not his usual hakama that Kagome was accustomed to. But, regardless of the little changes in his appearance, Kagome noted that he didn't look a day older than the day she last saw him.

Seriously, did Sesshoumaru ever age?

If it weren't for that irritated expression on his face, Kagome would have asked, yet she just decided on letting him talk. However, when the silence between them ate up Kagome's patience in waiting for him to speak, she decided to speak herself. "Is… There anything I can help you with, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Your weakness bothers me." Well, that made Kagome's mood worse. She already felt horrible about her 'weakness.'

"It bothers me, too."

"Do you plan on staying this weak when everyone around you will be effected? You've always been weak, but I figured you would have done something about it by now. It irritates me how much of a failure you are."

Now Kagome's self-pity turned to frustration upon hearing Sesshoumaru's own anger seeping through his voice, his tone seething and cold. "Is this all you came here for? I can beat myself up over my failures without your help, thank you very much. If everything you came here to tell me is of the same nature, you might as well just walk out that door because I'm not going to hear it, Sesshoumaru. I don't even know why you would go out of your way to see me anyway." _For such a simple reason? Does he just want to scold me? _Kagome doubted it. He must have a more important reason to see her. She just didn't like the way he was approaching the matter. "Get to the point and skip the insults."

He glared at her in response to her fiery, defiant words, yet the shivers she felt no longer occurred, washed away because of her conviction and newfound bravery under the scrutiny of the demon. If it weren't for the nurse cleaning certain areas in the room, he would've had her neck in a constricting hold.

Since he couldn't say much of what he wanted to say with the nurse present, he took the time assess the woman laying before him, taking in the fire in her light brown eyes. She had changed since the last time he laid eyes on her, she had matured physically since then. It was no doubt that she, as a woman, had developed attractive features and a more womanly figure – he could see it in the outlines of her curves under the bedcovers and in the way her well manicured brows (which never were before) twitched in irritation. She had a pleasant-looking face and a curvaceous body.

But Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think that that was about it.

"Well?" Kagome probed, her impatience clear in her voice. "What do you _really_ want, Sesshoumaru?"

After the nurse left, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Before you broke your ribs yesterday morning, were you punched in various places, were you sick with a fever?" Kagome eyed him cautiously, not sure where the conversation was heading. "Yes." With this confirmation, Sesshoumaru nodded. "It was yesterday when I got sick with a fever. I've never gotten sick once in my long lifetime, not until yesterday. Then later on that morning, I felt as if someone were punching me full-force on different parts of my body. One hit on my ribs felt different and, much like me being actually sick, I began to feel pain that I had never experienced before in my life."

The indications Sesshoumaru made in the story made Kagome draw her own conclusions. "Did you go to the doctors to confirm that your ribs had been broken?" Sesshoumaru's glare intensified, and Kagome had a hunch she knew why. If what Sesshoumaru was saying held any relevance and significance, it would be because of _her _weakness that he had to go through it. "Yes. And they concluded that my ribs were indeed broken."

"But…" She began. "Why? How?"

It was then when Sesshoumaru's glare faded. "A few days ago, a woman came to my doorstep and warned me that I would be under a powerful spell and that, unless the Shikon no Tama was purified, the spell would remain intact forever. She also warned me that I would have to see a doctor once things became strange."

"Are you okay, Sesshoumaru? How are your ribs?" Kagome asked with concern.

"You're concern is wasted. Although I've never had a broken bone in my body before, my ribs will heal completely given a short amount of time. It is best that you worry about yourself." Hearing his words, Kagome smiled. Somehow it felt relaxing knowing that Sesshoumaru was here, being his usual self. It felt as if a part of the warring states era was right there with her. The small smile didn't go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru, but he ignored it. "What is your course of action now, miko?"

It took Kagome awhile to answer. What seemed to be a long ten minutes passed by , Sesshoumaru waiting with patience as Kagome collected her thoughts before voicing them. "There's a lot to take in. I have to protect my family, I must not endanger them. And… I have to purify the Jewel. It's the only way out of this entire mess and the only way we can lift the spell that we have on us. I can try to do some research on the Shikon no Tama… Hopefully that woman will show her face to me so I can ask a thing or two. And… back to my family." Kagome sighed. "I'm going to have to move out of my Aunt's house and live on my own in the shrine. I can't risk my aunt and brother."

"No."

Kagome blinked, looking at Sesshoumaru and his stoic expression. "You will not be left alone and vulnerable, especially with how you handled that situation that led to a good beating and a broken rib."

"But I can't risk my family! If I'm not with them, the demons seeking the Jewel won't bother them. I mean, of course, there may be a chance that they will get kidnapped, but there's a lesser chance of them getting _killed_ by a mindless youkai seeking the Shikon no Tama. Imagine if I were in the house with my aunt and brother there when the attacker decided to strike! I was probably moments from death, if that man didn't come in to help I probably would have been dead. If I were with my aunt and brother they may have gotten hurt too. I'll train. I'll become stronger – I won't be weak. And…" She paused for a moment, contemplating something before speaking again. "I know if I die there may be consequences for you, too… But… But…"

In that moment, all of Kagome's solutions seemed to have been thrown up in the air and deemed useless, for, instead of having everything sorted out, she became even more confused. She didn't want her family kidnapped so she wanted to stay _with_ them. She didn't want them harmed so she wanted to stay _away_ from them. To top it all off, Sesshoumaru's very _life _may be connected to her survival and if her heart stopped beating, _his _may stop beating. And she needed to train, too, to hone her skills and become stronger than what she thought she was. Grief and stress fell upon every inch of her heart and she grabbed her pillow, buried her face in it, and gave a brief scream, not caring about the eyes of a certain demon lord that looked on at the scenario with amusement.

"I have a proposal." Hearing this, Kagome lifted her face from her pillow and gave Sesshoumaru her full attention. "You will stay with me. I will offer you a job in my home as a maid as part-time, I will take you to school so you won't be attacked again, I will pick you up to ensure that an attack won't happen on your way back and you continue your job as a maid. I will have your aunt's home under survellience and protection so that I won't have to listen to you complain about unsafe conditions for your family and, upon staying at my home, you will research the Shikon no Tama. I will provide you with the materials to look through." Kagome's jaw dropped a little. "So, you're asking me to _live _with you?"

Initially, Kagome found the idea to be ridiculous, but thinking about it more and more made it seem to be the most plausible option. Then, finally reaching an answer, she looked at him with resolve set in her eyes. "No. I need to take care of the shrine, I won't abandon it. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, but I can't be your…"

"Then I will live with you."

Now _that _shocked her. "Excuse me?" If Sesshoumaru were any other normal man, he would've sighed, but he didn't and, instead, began to explain himself. "Everything I have said will apply, the only difference will be that I am staying with you. My job only requires an office, my computer, and my phone, and I can pretty much work in a simple apartment if I choose to. You will still be my maid who will clean my sheets, do my laundry, get my morning coffee – everything that is required of a maid or otherwise servant, and as payment for your services I will pay your bills. Now, how do you expect to live in the shrine without your mother paying your bills?"

_That's right, _Kagome thought. _The bills… _She didn't want to admit it, but she honestly did not know when her mother and grandfather would be back again. How would she manage to take care of the shrine if she couldn't make the monthly payments? Sesshoumaru, in one swift moment, became a personal savior who swooped some heavy weight off of her body. By taking Sesshoumaru's offer, her situation would be easier to cope with. Her family would be protected, she would be protected, and the shrine would be taken care of. Relief flowed through her before another thought came to mind. "Sesshoumaru, what do you work as? How can you possibly pay…"

"I will have a trainer come in to train you, too, for my time will be consumed with work most of the time. I won't be able to see to your fighting skills myself."

Kagome opened her mouth to concede his offer, but stopped once a thought struck her mind. "You know, I think I know who I can ask to train me. You don't have to bother finding me a trainer." He arched a fine brow at her, replying, "And I hope this trainer has some skill."

"I'm not sure, I've never seen him fight, yet I have a feeling he's a strong, capable man… But, Sesshoumaru, you still haven't answered my question. I just can't have you pay…"

"What my job entails is none of your concern."

His tone had a finality that silenced Kagome's protests and complaints, but it didn't kill her curiosity. She vaguely wondered if Sesshoumaru would ever tell her why he had to be so secretive about his job, but doubted that he ever would. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." A smile graced her features as she looked up at him, and Sesshoumaru found himself interested in the fact that it was a radiant one, her teeth white, her eyes twinkling, and overall – dare he say? – beautiful.

"I wonder why this spell is on us…" Kagome pondered aloud, her expression turning into one of concern.

Her comment was left alone as Sesshoumaru took a look at his watch. Seeing the time, he decided to leave to finish some business and he started to make his way to the door. "Are you leaving, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru paused and turned his head slightly in her direction, his back already facing her. "Sesshoumaru-sama," He said with a cool tone. In response, Kagome tilted her head to the side. "You will address me as Sesshoumaru-sama."

Having said what he felt was needed to say, he left the room and Kagome felt that he would never come back to this hospital room. She did know, however, that It wasn't the last time she would be seeing him around. She "humphed" and crossed her arms. Sesshoumaru-_sama._ What arrogance. After a few moments she shook her head. Well, she should be expecting that. After all, she did agree to become his maid.

Once her thoughts strayed away from his comment, she turned to see the red roses placed on the table next to her bed. _Did he leave this for me?..._

When her curiosity got the best of her, she reached out to grab the note that lay next to the red plastic-covered pot the roses were planted in. Would Sesshoumaru really leave her roses?

_Kagome, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. Please, get better. I can't wait to see you at school once you do. _

_Kurama._

How sweet. Reading the note gave Kagome a reason to give a small smile. She needed to remember she wasn't alone. With that thought in her mind, the corners of her lip turned downward just a bit. She wasn't alone… She had new people surrounding her, new people that she could trust. It may not be Inuyasha, Sango, Mirouku, Kirara, or Shippo, but the truth was that she wasn't alone. She clutched the paper tightly, crinkling the edges of it when doing so. Her eyes began to water, but she refused to let the tears fall.

She was strong.

* * *

><p>AN: Do not worry. Each character will have their one-to-one time with Kagome(: Oh, and please, if anyone has any constructive criticism or any ideas they would like to share about the fanfiction, feel free to share. I need to improve on a lot, so it'd be great to hear from you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N: I never knew how motivating reviews were until I read my first one, so I promise that each review will ensure an update. And will keep me from giving up on this story_._ Really(: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Constructive criticism is okay! Just not flames, please. If you don't like it, just let your lack of reviewing speak for you. Okay, well, here's chapter 6 of Love, Purify! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kagome glanced at her mother's closed bedroom door as she passed by it in the hallway, her curiosity probing her, tempting her to press her ear against it to hear just what exactly Sesshoumaru was doing. Ever since he got here he had locked himself in there, only allowing her to come in when she was delivering lunch and dinner or when she was told to bring him coffee or tea. He would've remained unknown to his friends if Kurama and Yusuke hadn't sensed Sesshoumaru's demonic aura arise when he was angry at Kagome for spilling tea all over his pants.<p>

Telling her friends about Sesshoumaru seemed to put them all at ease somewhat, especially when she explained who he was and what his intentions were regarding his stay here at her shrine. But, even with this newfound knowledge, they refused her idea of having them stop visiting her due to the fact that she was already protected. They had told her that it was best to be safe and they still should be around her as much as possible.

With a contented sigh, Kagome plopped down on her couch in the living room, her thoughts continuing to occupy her mind, distracting her from boredom. She recalled the difficulty she had trying to convince her aunty that it was okay for her to live at the shrine separated from her remaining family, and when she told her she was living with a very strong, capable man to protect her, her aunt's expression turned into one of utter disbelief and shock. "But, Kagome, that's immodest!" She had said. It was then Kagome couldn't take her words back to rephrase it in attempt to make the statement less… Well, to make the statement _not_ seem like she just picked up a man and decided to live with him. It was a long argument, but when her aunty gave up she threw her hands up in the air and muttered underneath her breath before giving Kagome a hug, telling her that she just wished for her safety and to be on guard.

In a way, Kagome felt a little guilt of having everybody worrying over her. All of her family: her aunty, brothers, and even distant relatives in different cities that were notified of the entire incident from Aunt Shiori. She would count Sesshoumaru too, although it was more of making sure _his_ life wasn't forfeit rather than her own, but still. And Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama…

_Wait, _Kagome thought. _And what about this Hiei?_ If she remembered correctly, Yusuke said that this man, Hiei, watched over at night. Taking a look at the clock, Kagome read it to be a little past 9:00 pm, and, taking a look outside the living room window, she took in the darkness of night and the absence of the sun. It was right about this time when Hiei was said to be watching her home and ensuring her safety.

_Well, it's better now than never…_ Having this thought in her mind, Kagome stood from the comfort of her couch and headed out the front door, letting the colder wind of the night blow against her body. She made her way forward so that she was in front of the well house, all her senses on alert trying to find any aura that may be nearby. How could this man have hidden from her this entire time? Kagome needed to sharpen her senses more or, maybe, she simply needed to be alert more often for, with her concentrating on finding his presence, she could sense a small amount of demon energy hiding away in the shadows of the trees surrounding the shrine.

"I know you're there!" Kagome yelled out. "Please come out! I wish to speak with you!" After a few, long moments of silence passed by, Kagome decided to yell out once more. "Hiei! Come out!" Then, realizing it sounded like a demand, she added a little quietly, "Please?"

This seemed to do the trick, for a black figure jumped from the trees growing behind the well house and landed in front of her. The darkness clouded the figure causing Kagome to squint. "Uhh… Just wait a minute, let me turn on the outdoor lights." It took a few seconds, but after Kagome had turned on the switch placed next to the front door and turned her head to fully view Hiei, she smiled and began approaching him.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, as you might already know," She began. "You're Hiei, if I'm not mistaken?" The silence between them made Kagome inwardly sigh, her smile fading. Then, when she was about to speak, she heard his voice. "What do you want?" The smile that faded widened at his response. "I want… Help." Kagome expected the silence from him, taking this as an invitation to continue explaining herself. "I'm in need of training and… I find myself to be lacking fighting abilities. The others have told me that you're very strong and, well, I don_'_t want to bother them because they have school and have other things to worry about. They tell me you have free time so I was wondering… You know, that you could…"

Hiei eyed her with an intense gaze as she continued talking and let everything she said sink into his brain. So she wanted him to train her. He let his eyes roam over her body, assessing her seemingly frail stature. Sure, her muscles in her arms were well-toned, but he wondered just how much fighting she had been through in her life. It must've been a small amount; she must've been pushed into the sidelines to be protected as others did the fighting for her. "…I've done my fair share of battles, so I have experience in defending myself using my spiritual powers." Hiei raised his brow at this before speaking, "You expect me to train you in spiritual powers? You are a miko, right? You are wasting your time, I can't train miko abilities." He turned away, ready to retreat back into the trees, but refrained upon hearing her speak.

"Wait! Just in hand to hand combat! And in sharpening my senses. Please, I don't want to be seen as this weak woman who needs to rely on everyone to be protected and safe… It'll probably even make your job easier." Hiei faced her.

"Then let's see what you can do."

Sensing his demonic aura spike, Kagome narrowed her eyes and readied herself. She barely dodged his punch, moving her head swiftly to the side, her left arm pushing his forearm away from her face. He was fast. For a flash of a moment, his fast speed made her recall the whole incident in the alleyway and the way those punches came at her in a blur.

_I am not going repeat the same mistake._

He pulled his arm back as soon as he missed and, with incredible speed, aimed for her stomach. She caught it with her right hand and ducked when he punched with his left, taking the opportunity to swing her legs in a half-circular motion across the cement in attempt to trip him. He jumped, but Kagome foresaw this and reached up, grabbing his leg and yanking him downwards. Once his arm was within her reach, she went to grab for it and twisted it and pressed his back against her chest as she used her other arm to constrict his throat. Hiei held back a hiss as he felt immobilized and a surge of what could only be holy powers causing his throat and arm to burn. After a few moments of them in this position, Kagome let go, a smirk on her face.

She could see that he was not pleased as he turned to face her, his eyes holding a bit of irritation. "You said you only wanted training in hand-to-hand combat. I was not expecting your spiritual powers." The smirk plastered on her face then turned into a shy smile and she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Well… You were so fast, and I suspect that you're so strong as well. It was sort of a reflex, knowing my opponent possessed high abilities… So. They just… Sorta just came out."

Despite her foul play, Hiei admitted that he was impressed. She kept up with his speed (to his surprise), she countered with the right movements, and she displayed the very good use of her spiritual powers. They would aid her in more ways than one if she demonstrated any further skill regarding her miko abilities.

Ignoring her explanation for her foul play, he began stating his observations to Kagome. "You really think I'm good?" She asked, hope in her heart. Hiei nodded, "Well, for your first impression you demonstrated a good amount of skill. But I still have doubts." Kagome's smile took a downturn and she sighed.

"So, why did you not display such skill before your ribs were broken?"

"You know," Kagome said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm asking myself that question right now. I know it sounds lame, but maybe it was because I was sick. I didn't think I would let myself get caught off guard…"

Right then and there Hiei decided to cut her off, pinning her against the wall of the house as he held her throat in a tight grip. Kagome gagged at the loss of air, and scratched at his wrists before taking a firm hold of them. Again, Hiei found himself holding back a hiss but instead narrowed his eyes in concentration as his wrists began to burn immensely at her touch. He could hear the sizzling of his skin and see the heat rise from beneath her palms. "Use your power to the full extent." Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously, still summoning some of her purification powers to burn him in hopes that he would let go. An idea popped into her head the moment Hiei raised her higher so that her feet were dangling, but she hesitated in carrying it out. "Do it." She shook her head once more, her anger rising and her patience thinning.

"He's asking for it. Do it, Kagome." Hiei turned his gaze from Kagome's face to the face of a rather tall man with silver hair and golden eyes standing at the house doorway. It was at this time that Kagome was pissed, and she damned the notion of not kicking Hiei in the crotch to spare him pain. So she did just that. Hiei immediately let go and grabbed his manhood intending to soothe the stinging sensation.

Kagome glowered over him. "Trying to get me to use my full purification powers are foolish, Hiei. I couldn't do it because purifying you would mean killing you! You were giving me a choice to either _kill_ or _be killed_! And, if Sesshoumaru di -," She glanced at the silver-haired demon, paused, then cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, if Sesshoumaru-_sama_… Didn't intervene, you probably would've killed me, wouldn't you?" A glare made its way to the young man's face as his attention was fully on her. "No, I wouldn't have. You still had time to spare, you stupid woman." That only served as wood to Kagome's fiery temper. "Oh, so now _I'm _the stupid woman? The one who was stupid was you! Agh." Kagome took a deep breath and placed her hands on her hips. "I really should kick you in the crotch again. I really should, shouldn't I?"

It was amusing to say the least, but Sesshoumaru set aside that amusement as he looked the young man dressed in all black up and down. He could sense the amount of power this man held but did not unleash. He was holding back his abilities. While Kagome demonstrated good skills (as he saw through the kitchen window), he couldn't help but wonder what kind of battle would be fought if both this Hiei and Kagome were to use their full-blown power.

By now, Kagome and Hiei were at it again, engaging in combat for a third time. Sesshoumaru stood there and observed the fighting style of both fighters, but paid special attention to particularly Kagome and her movements. As the battle continued on without any further insults from the two, Sesshoumaru did see strength within the miko. Perhaps she truly was hindered simply because of her sickness? The idea was reassuring.

It was a few minutes passed 11 when Kagome decided to call it quits for the night, Sesshoumaru having left an hour before. Although she felt tired and sweaty, she gave Hiei the natural, brilliant smile that caught the interest of any man she'd come across. Hiei, although noticing her unique, intricate beauty, was left unfazed. "Thank you for sparring with me and training with me, Hiei." Her only response was a nod. "You know… You can come inside and -," Kagome couldn't finish for Hiei interrupted. "It's easier to detect threats from outside."

"Oh… Okay. Well, goodnight." She waved at him before making her way inside her home. Hiei watched her retreating figure, his mind on the training session they just had. He was holding back, but he could tell the woman was holding back her own abilities as well. Her fighting was not as bad as he had predicted them to be and had come to the conclusion that the day she was attacked, she was definitely distracted by something. She seemed to be the type who can handle situations like that on her own and, because of that, he had a good amount of respect for her.

But still – they all had to be safe. In order to not risk the failure of the mission they still must be around her. They couldn't have another assault like the last happen again. It was awhile before Hiei decided to perch atop a branch of a nearby tree, retreating to the usual silence of the night that he enjoyed before Kagome's training session came in.

Meanwhile, Kagome plopped upon her bed, relishing in the warmth and comfort of the sheets although she felt sticky with sweat. While the idea of getting up in five minutes in order to take a long, relaxing shower lay within her mind, she had no time to carry it out for sleep claimed her exhausted body too fast before she could even lift a finger.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this took so long, guys. Had stuff to do (mainly a buttload of essays for my classes plus other assignments, then there was thanksgiving break). Now, take note that… I'm not sure if Japan hosts winter festivals just anywhere besides the place where they hold the Sapporo festival. I tried doing research, but only came up with particular festivals held in places far from Kagome's home or out of the season I want. So for the sake of this fic, let's just say they do hold secular winter festivals in Tokyo, where I decided Kagome lives (I don't know if she actually lives there). Well, here you go: chapaaaatahhhhh seven!(: Hope you like. Some review replies awaits at the end.

* * *

><p>"Damnit, Kuwabara, stop singing! You're horrible at it!" Yusuke exclaimed, slamming his lead pencil atop his notebook. "I'm actually trying to solve this damn math problem here and your screeching is distracting." Kagome held back her laughter the best she could, but failed in doing so, making her snort. "See?" He pointed out. "Even Kagome is laughing at you." With a wave of her hand, Kagome spoke through her giggles, "I'm sorry. It's just that… You were so into it, Kuwabara. It's adorable, really, albeit a little distracting." Kuwabara started out as if he was going to yell something back at Yusuke, but instead lowered his head and began scribbling something on his notebook, muttering in low tones.<p>

Kagome's smile remained as she observed the slight blush tinting Kuwabara's cheeks before letting her mind wander from her homework. Here they all were again, at her home studying, keeping her company and making sure there was no trouble brewing about her.

Her smile turned into a deep frown.

Yet, despite their constant company and their occasional laughs, the unsettling, uneasy feeling within her being that nagged at her body the day her family was kidnapped still bothered her. The feeling never left. Even now, as her friends concentrated on the papers and textbooks before them, she couldn't help but notice and even feel the absence of her mother and grandfather – the usual, daily routines they would carry out throughout the day being left untouched because of the lack of their presences. It made Kagome restless and made her worry so much more with each passing day and week.

It has already been a little more than a month and a half – it was now a few days into the third week of December. The police hadn't found any leads at all, and, despite the little voice in her head that told Kagome not to rely on the police force, she couldn't help but cling onto the hope that they would at least find something. _Anything_. Kurama and the boys' connections hadn't found anything, either. The only bit of information they had was that it must be a demon, but that was already a given, at least in Kagome's mind.

With a shake of her head, Kagome stared down at her notebook and let out an involuntary sigh, but soon wished she could take it back for her happy masquerade she played to keep her friends from worrying was destroyed by that one sound. All eyes lifted from their studies and found their way to her face where she was sure they caught a hint of distress before she could hide it with a small smile. "I'm just a little stumped on this problem, that's all."

Kurama, who was sitting next to her, leaned in her direction, peeked at her notebook then frowned. "Kagome, you completed all the work already," he observed, his eyes then settling on her own guilty orbs. Knowing that she was found out, Kagome silently wished that her friends were a little less concerned with her. They were like mother hens, constantly fussing over her since that incident that sent her to the hospital. But, of course, Kagome just couldn't feel ungrateful for it.

She let her façade drop and the small smile she had fell. The look of distress resurfaced upon her features and she tapped the end of her lead pencil against the wood of the table. "You don't need to be too concerned about me. I'm just worried, sad, and distressed. I want my family back," She explained. A few moments later, she added in a whisper, "A want them now."

There was silence amongst the group, for no one didn't really know what to say. After awhile, Keiko spoke up, "We're here for you, Kagome." Kagome smiled kindly at Keiko and nodded. "I know."

"Hey, you know what? All we've been doing is studying lately. Why don't we do something fun? And not just watch some movie. Something different for a change. It'll be refreshing." Yusuke suggested with eagerness. Keiko rolled her eyes at him. "Of course, since the only reason why you're studying is because you're forced into this mission, you have to stay in one place, and looking at books and actually _thinking_ is the only way to keep you occupied. You just don't want to study, you don't care about Kagome at all." Yusuke pushed his chair back and took on an offended tone, "That's not true! I do care, alright? I mean, what's the best way to get rid of unsettling thoughts? Distraction! Why not go to the festival tomorrow night?" This earned him a glare from Keiko. "Kagome needs to catch up with her studies and she wants to. Studying is a good enough distraction."

"The festival tomorrow sounds like a good idea, actually," Kagome interrupted. "While you're right, Keiko, I think the need for something new and refreshing might distract me a little better than studying at this moment." Yusuke gave a cheer and looked at Keiko with a smug 'I-told-you-so' look, but she turned her attentions to Kagome. "If you want to, Kag-chan. We can do that."

To everyone's surprise, Kagome's small smile turned into a wide, white-toothed, gleaming one, and she clapped her hands together. Although Kagome could still feel worry tug at the recesses of her heart and mind, she would be damned if she brought her friends down with her. Pushing back all negative thoughts for the moment, Kagome forced herself to exude happiness. "And no one goes to the festival casual dressed, it just won't be the same if everyone isn't wearing a kimono or hakama. Okay?" Everyone verbally agreed and soon the dining room was filled with their excited voices and casual conversation, their studies forgotten.

It wasn't long before it was time for them to leave, and once they were all seen out, Kagome retreated to her room and began digging in her closet. Once she found what she was looking for she examined it at arms length. It was a kimono that her mother had bought her last year for the Obon festival, but Kagome saw it more fit to be worn in the winter. The colors were subtle, the whole of it a bright blue with white flowers along the edges of the sleeves, bottom edges, and shoulder. Silver threads embroidered the petals of each flower. The obi was a pristine white with flowers the same color of the kimono, and the petals had the same silver thread. Kagome smiled and admired it's beauty for a few moments before her mind drifted to Sesshoumaru.

He would most definitely want to be there to watch over her. Her eyes narrowed. BUT, she didn't want him walking around in his usual clothes at the festival when he would be accompanying her. With this thought in her mind, she made her way to the front of her mother's door knowing that Sesshoumaru was behind doing whatever he pleased himself doing at this hour. She gave a knock but didn't bother waiting for his reply opening the door and invited herself in, ignoring Sesshoumaru's glare from her mother's work desk. After making her way to the closet she began to rummage through some boxes laying in the dark corners.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, me and my friends are going to the winter festival tomorrow," She said as she neatly folded one of her father's old shirts and put it to the side. "I don't trust you to be able to protect yourself, and knowing you, you would wander off by yourself," Sesshoumaru replied, eyeing her back. Hearing this, Kagome snorted. _Knowing me? _She thought to herself. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't think you know me as well as you think." Now, it was Sesshoumaru who scoffed. Of course he would know her. He had encountered her enough times in the warring states era by herself wandering the forests sightseeing and going off alone to take baths with no protection whatsoever. "And I know you don't trust me or my friends, so you're coming along. Don't say you're not, because you're not going to ruin my fun." Kagome squeeled in delight when she found what she was looking for, then stood and turned around, holding out the clothing for Sesshoumaru to see.

"It was my father's kimono when he was alive. He wore it the year he died," She said. "You can wear this tomorrow." Having that said, Kagome lowered the garb to see Sesshoumaru's expression. As usual, it was stoic and expressionless as he stared her down. Kagome sighed, anticipating a negative answer. Her voice took on a pleading tone, "Please? Pretty please?" When that didn't seem to get a reaction out of him, Kagome briefly offered a glare before composing herself once more with a more accommodating demeanor. "Sesshoumaru-sama… Surely you need a break from… Whatever it is that you do."

The former demon lord looked away, turning his attention to his laptop screen. "Very well." Then Kagome "whooped" with a triumphant smile.

* * *

><p>Lights brightened the night and the sound of laughter and conversation filled the chilled air around the pair. "I wonder where they all are?" Kagome inquired, her eyes roaming around her as she searched for her friends. Nothing came in sight except strangers and booths. They'd (or at least she liked to think Sesshoumaru was helping her) been searching for a good twenty minutes but could not spot anyone she knew. Kagome was just about to give up searching altogether and pull Sesshoumaru along the games and food booths until she heard her name being called from a distance.<p>

Her lips turned upward as her eyes caught sight of Keiko then gradually Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and, to Kagome's surprise, Hiei. She frowned when she saw that he was dressed in his usual all black get-up for she had been looking forward to having everyone taking photos together in their kimonos. Despite her displeasure, however, she covered it up with a bright smile as she greeted Keiko and the others, Sesshoumaru trailing behind her.

When it was Hiei's turn to be greeted, she let her mouth turn into a frown and commented on his lack of kimono. "Hiei, you should've joined in on the fun," She light-heartedly pouted while tugging at his black shirt. Narrowed eyes was Kagome's award for touching his person, and he pulled away from her grasp. Yusuke leaned in close and whispered into Kagome's ear, his hands raised up as to block whatever he was saying from Hiei's senses. "It was hard to convince him to come, seeing that there's no special reason. He said he was doing this only because of business, so he turned away my fun and refused to wear the kimono I offered him. Said it 'didn't suit' him." He rolled his eyes at the last part with a mocking tone.

While Kagome should've rolled her eyes as well, she couldn't help but giggle and smiled sweetly at Hiei instead. "It means a lot to me that you're willing to take an extra shift to protect me, Hiei. I really appreciate it. Very much." Hiei nodded, not saying much in reply, but Kagome accepted it none-the-less. It was right then and there when it dawned on Kagome.

She decided to play a game, something that would distract herself from idle, worried thoughts for awhile – even after the festival, she knew for sure.

Her new group of friends had told Kagome of Hiei's nonchalant behavior. They told her about how Hiei didn't smile or laugh unless it was to mock his opponents in battle, which Kagome had not seen. The only affection he seemed to demonstrate was for his sister Yukina, but Kagome never met the woman let alone seen them interact and plus: they had also said it was rare for him to show affection, although the group knew he had some sort of compassion. This reminded her of Sesshoumaru and Kagome couldn't help but compare the two. In fact, Kagome decided that Sesshoumaru would be part of this mini-game that she would play by herself.

The goal: inspire them to give her a smile.

And she wanted a real, genuine smile – one of a good heart, one that had a tint of compassion. It seemed pretty crazy and impossible (especially for Sesshoumaru), but Kagome told herself a challenge was a great way to keep things off of her mind. I mean, it wasn't like the two were completely incapable of smiling, right? It was just a smile. That's all she wanted, and it was simple.

Right?

There was only one way to tell, and Kagome would just have to keep playing to find out.

"Let's go play some games, Kagome!" Keiko exclaimed, breaking Kagome out of her thoughts. She didn't realize she'd been staring at Hiei while lost in thought with that sweet smile still upon her face, and he was currently staring back with a glare and a cocked brow. Quickly, she looked to Keiko who grabbed hold of her hand pulling her towards one particular booth. "Alright, Keiko, calm down!"

The entire group spent a few good hours going from booth to booth playing games, getting their pictures painted, and eating. By the time it was eight o'clock they all were wandering around aimlessly chattering away – well all except Sesshoumaru and Hiei. Kagome glanced at the two figures trailing behind the group and blushed, recalling her failed attempts to make them smile. She'd tried telling jokes, but terribly failed and earned only her own embarrassment. Her jokes were lame and Kagome mentally kicked herself in the head for even coming up with them. Her English jokes were pretty bad, too.

"_What do you call cheese that's not your cheese?"  
><em>"_What?"_ They all replied.  
>"<em>Nacho Cheese!"<em>

"_Where do baby cows go to eat?"  
><em>"_Where?" _They all replied.  
>"<em>At the CALF-ateria."<em>

Total failure. All she received was blank stares from the two targets she had in mind and, if anyone laughed, it was funny simply because no one was initially laughing and it was _not_ funny. Laughing was the best way Kagome could think of, for she didn't know what would make them smile. Sweet words wouldn't work. Sweet food wouldn't work. She already tried buying both of them an odango, but all she got were suspicious looks. In all honesty, she was actually being generous, too – it wasn't just for the game. Those suspicious looks from Sesshoumaru and Hiei bothered her, though.

The _last _thing she wanted people to think was that she had feelings for the two demons. And she didn't want to seem like she was sucking up to them for any particular reason, either.

She gave a defeated sigh. It seemed that the game would have to be put off for today, for she was all out of ideas. Perhaps another different day would suit the situation better. So, instead of indulging in this little game to distract her thoughts, Kagome continued giving into the conversation with her friends. It took awhile for her to realize the absence of weight weighing down her left shoulder and, when she did, she began searching around her frantically, her friends oblivious to her panic.

_Where's my purse?_

She must've left it on the bench they were all seated on while they ate. It was the last place she could think of and so with her destination set, she rushed off and away from her oblivious friends save a pair of golden eyes that followed her retreating form.

Once Kagome reached the bench she once was at, she found that there was nothing there. Her shoulder slumped and a frustrated sigh came forth, the heat from her mouth puffing visibly into the cold air. "How stupid can I— "

"Kagome-sama."

Kagome's chocolate-colored eyes met with glowing red upon hearing her name. It was a woman, that much she could tell, cloaked in black. Her looks were out-of-the-ordinary, long knee-length purple hair braided over her shoulder and her pointed ears screaming out 'demon' to the miko who'd seen plenty youkai. The woman gave Kagome a toothy smile, revealing two sharp, pointed fangs. _She must be a demon…_

Yet the strange sight provoked not even one suspicious nor curious look from any passer-by, much Kagome's surprise. She pushed that surprise aside and stepped back from the woman, realizing that she could very much be the enemy. "Who are you?" She asked, her tone wary.

Her eyes widened in further surprise as the woman held out Kagome's purse from beneath her velvety cloak. "You lost this. I thought I could hold onto it for you until you came back." Caution never waning within her and showing quite visibly in her expression, Kagome swiftly snatched her purse from the nameless woman's hold. "Who are you?"

The woman sighed. "I guess distrust is to be expected. I have only one name: Izanami. I believe Sesshoumaru-sama has told you of me: the woman who'd had the courtesy to warn him of the spell placed upon both of you." Seeing that Kagome's wary expression never faltered inspired a reassuring, friendly smile from Izanami. "I am here only to help, and I understand that you have questions for me? You need not be afraid, Kagome-sama; I will not harm you. Besides…" Her gaze left Kagome and settled on something far in the distance. After Kagome followed her line of sight, she saw Sesshoumaru not that far away, watching them intently. "…I would not risk it. I would never attack anyone under the protection of someone as powerful as Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome let her eyes drift from Sesshoumaru back to Izanami, noting the suffix _sama_ the woman added to the end of their names. "Okay, then… I do have a few questions to ask you." She folded her arms, preparing herself to ask her questions when Izanami held up her hand for silence. "First, let us find somewhere far from human ears." With that said, she lifted her hood over her head and lead a reluctant Kagome through the throngs of people and in between two booths. From there she walked up a grassy hill until she reached a fountain surrounded by outdoor benches. They were the only two there if you didn't count the one couple snuggling a good amount of feet away. "Now…" Izanami began, turning to face Kagome. "You may ask your questions."

"First… What is this spell on me and Sesshoumaru and why is it placed on us?"

"It is I who placed the spell upon the both of you." Kagome's eyes narrowed, and she imagined Sesshoumaru's did as well for the woman looked apprehensively beyond her for a moment before settling her eyes back on Kagome. Kagome looked behind her to confirm that it was indeed Sesshoumaru the woman was regarding and not any other demon, and she was right. "But it was for good reason." Kagome turned her attention back to Izanami.

"You see, Kagome-sama, I come from a strong line of sorceresses in a distant and isolated island far from Japan. It was foretold that one day, one of our blood would be called to this land to aid in the destruction of a powerful jewel that harbors the potential to lay waste amongst all in its path. Through a series of events, my kin have come to the conclusion that I am indeed the chosen Sorceress of legends. I must wield my power to assist you." This did not explain why the spell was cast, but Kagome reigned with patience. "But this spell hardly helps at all, Izanami. If anything, we are more endangered. Or, at least, Sesshoumaru is…"

"It was foretold that the love of a demon and the guardian of the Shikon no Tama would not only cleanse the Jewel of all it's potential evil, but destroy it as well."

Well, that answered Kagome's second question. "So… What you're saying is… This is a spell that was meant to bring me and Sesshoumaru together?"

When Izanami gave a curt nod, Kagome ran her hand over her face and moaned. "Great. Is there a way to get rid of this spell? To be honest, Izanami, I'd rather fall in love with someone rather than have it be because of a spell. That would make it a false love, and I wouldn't want that. I don't even think a false love would be pure enough to destroy the jewel. So… Just find a way to undo the spell and I'll…" Kagome sighed. "Is there _any _other way you know of? To get rid of the jewel, I mean?"

Izanami shook her head from side to side with a frown. "I do know that I was supposed to cast a spell upon the both of you… It was foretold that the sorceress would bind both the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and her lover in some way that, when the time comes for the jewel to be destroyed, it would aid them. It does not give false love, but merely protects. It is something that not even we sorceresses do not fully understand, but we know it must be done. For that reason alone, I cannot unbind you or Sesshoumaru-sama. And the way you two were bonded… was the only way to bind you two. There were other options, but no other spell was strong enough to restrict Sesshoumaru-sama's natural power." Irritation rode on Kagome's nerves at another mention of Sesshoumaru's name and tried in vain to keep it from seeping through to her voice. "And what makes you think Sesshoumaru is my lover? That we were fated to be together? It could be any demon, right?"

Izanami looked at Kagome with a determined look, as if she were completely sure of herself. "I feel it is right. It was my instinct. But… If you _do _fall in love with another, Kagome-sama, you will have my apologies for getting it wrong. Even if I am the Sorceress of legends, I am not vain enough to think that I am always right. The legend did speak of the guardian having several seeking her heart, yet only one grasped it. For now, however, I cannot follow through with your request. Unless you truly have fallen in love with another, I cannot undo this spell for it could be at anytime soon when the true effects of the spell may take place. For now, I will trust my instincts."

"Full effects of the spell? What do you – "

"Kagome-sama, I must take my leave with haste. There are demons lurking about, and I must retreat for they are in search for me as well as you. I suggest you return to your protectors as soon as possible. Be rest assured, this will not be the last time we meet. When I am most needed, I will be there before you offering any assistance I could offer."

Izanami looked around her and saw that no one but Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood nearby. She gave Kagome a smile as she smoke engulfed her form, then vanished into the night.

Kagome then turned and saw the intense golden orbs of Sesshoumaru settled on her form and smiled. "Lovers, eh?" She said as she approached him, her eyes dancing with amusement. The idea seemed too far-fetched. _I mean, really? Me and Sesshoumaru? _

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, merely stared at her as she neared him, the new acquired information sinking into his brain and came to a conclusion.

Although Sesshoumaru highly doubted it was him in the foretold legend, he knew Kagome was very capable of capturing the hearts of men. Even demons. She had strength, she had intelligence, she had power. She had everything that a demon mate should have, save the fact that she was human.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru-sama, let's find the others," Kagome said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her. After she realized her mistake (she'd grabbed Inuyasha's hand many times before), however, she found with surprise that the demon she was dragging along did nothing to protest the contact whatsoever.

Then she stopped in her tracks and let go of his hand, looking out at the fountain in the area in which she had been moments before. _Am I imagining things?_

She swore she felt an aura that reminded her of Naraku.

* * *

><p>AN: To all who reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH. You read even though though there were a lot of mistakes (as Diane pointed out in the reviews) and I appreciate it VERY MUCH. I hope you continue to support me in writing this fic. As for all of the mistakes… I will fix them once I have the time. I have a Christmas fic in the making, so it might be awhile for me to work on this one. But, again, THANK YOU. Hope you enjoyed this latest update.

Love,  
>EndlessDevotionx.<p> 


End file.
